Tie Me Down
by MinaWritesSlash
Summary: Arrogant, talented and young Edward Masen doesn't answer to anyone, but soon he'll discover he doesn't need to be in control all the time, and Dr. Cullen will show him how simple following orders can be. AU/AH. E&C. RE-POST.
1. INTRODUCTIONS

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I did come up with the plot. So please, don't repost nor copy this without asking me first, mmmkay?**_

_**Title: TIE ME DOWN**_

_**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle_

_**Summary: **__Arrogant, talented and young Edward Masen discovers he doesn't need to be in control all the time, and Dr. Cullen will show him how simple following orders can be._

_**Betas: **MaverickWrit, Nails233 and ButterflyBetty._

_**Warnings: **__SLASH/BDSM/LANGUAGE/NSFW/GRAPHIC LEMONS_

* * *

_**INTRODUCTIONS**_

* * *

I'd known that I was gay since high school, freshman year.

I went to a wrestling match to support my sister's boyfriend and left with the most painful hard-on of my life. After that, I did a little research and found a gay club in the city that admitted underage guys. I went there and wasn't even carded. I always knew I looked older than my age, but I'd never passed as legal until that night. And before the evening was over, a guy in his twenties took me into the back room.

That night I got my first blowjob.

My parents had known that I was gay since I came out to them during junior year; by then, I'd already lost my v-card and had quite a bit of experience in deep throating, all thanks to my friends Peter and Demetri. I'd met them at the same club I went to originally, and I'd liked their eagerness to discover more about what being gay in the city meant. They were also underage, just a year older than me. That didn't stop us nor slow us down, and we acquired a reputation in the club.

That year I discovered I was a bottom.

Senior year changed everything for me.

My parents decided to move to a small town in Washington State. Port Angeles was a nice place to live. We had a big back yard, something we had never had in Chicago. The house was big enough for me to have my own bathroom and walk-in closet, which my little sister Alice enjoyed too much as well. There was also a beautiful solarium, which thrilled my mom Elizabeth to no end. She immediately decided that my piano would look great in there.

My dad Edward, Sr. gave me my own car, since I'd be going to Seattle on the weekends for rehearsals. I had been invited to play with the Seattle Symphony during the summer, and rehearsals would start in three weeks. Not that I needed to practice. I was very well acquainted with the composer they were honoring this season.

Did I mention that I was piano prodigy?

My mother often bragged to her friends back in Chicago how I had learned to play the piano before I could even walk. I bet she wouldn't hesitate to do the same here. She'd been a piano prodigy herself, but the difference between her and me was that I wanted to be the prodigy that everyone admired, while my mom had been forced into it. She had the talent, but she lacked the heart. I had the talent _and_ the heart, which is why my mother spoiled me rotten when it came to my music; so much so that when I turned fifteen, I managed to convince her to buy me a beautiful midnight blue Steinway baby grand.

My father just rolled his eyes and wrote the check. He knew better than to argue with my mother once she had her mind set on something.

Much like me.

Anyway, it was for this reason that, during the week, I was to go to an even smaller town named Forks, where Dr. Carlisle Cullen would be tutoring me in music composition and collaborative piano and helping me get ahead before I left to attend Julliard after graduation. Dr. Cullen was famous for his piano and orchestral compositions. He mixed his innate musical talent along with his intellectual skill to create unique pieces with the most unconventional instruments.

I was so curious and excited to meet him that I completely forgot I was supposed to wait for an hour after school before heading to his house set back in the woods. So there I was, an hour early and driving down the long lane to his house, which was hidden from the main road. If I hadn't been focused on looking for the entrance, I would have totally missed it.

I slowed down, made the turn, and headed down the drive. For a minute, I thought I'd taken the wrong turn but then the dirt road opened and I couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of me. There stood a two-story modern house made of wood and glass. It was absolutely stunning. Floor-to-ceiling windows with wood horizontal shades hanging inside made up the entire front of the house. I would have bet the rooms barely needed any extra lightning, since the tall windows would provide more than enough.

Stone paths lead to a glass door upon which two C's in elegant font had been frosted. I walked to it, completely mesmerized by this amazing house. Once I reached it, I rang the doorbell.

"_Who is it?" _a smooth voice from the intercom asked.

"Um . . . it's Edward Masen, I'm here for the—"

"_You're early, come back in forty minutes."_

_Click._

_What the fuck?_

I rang the doorbell again.

"_What?"_

"Well, I'm already here! I thought perhaps we cou—"

"_Fine! Wait in the damn foyer, and you better not wander around."_

_Buzz._

I swallowed down the growl that threatened to burst free at his rudeness. I mean, what was his fucking problem? So I'm a little early; I thought teachers were supposed to be all pro-punctuality and eagerness! Jeez!

Walking inside, I looked around the place. To my left, the room opened to a big living room with an L-shaped sofa and a divan, all in white. A massive, dark stone fireplace sat nestled in the far wall, dominating the room. In front of me, there was a staircase and a hallway that lead to two big wooden sliding doors. To my right was the formal dining room, with a table for eight and a painting of the city of Prague hung on the back wall. Everything looked neat and clean. All the furniture was white and was accented by dark natural wood, making the rooms warm and comfortable. There were splashes of color on the walls and art work, which added a little more brightness to the space, but it was pretty simple, almost bare. And yet, it felt lived in. It felt like home.

My jaw hit the floor when the most beautiful man I'd ever seen descended the stairs. He had dark blond hair, penetrating blue eyes, a straight nose, pouty lips, a medium build and the sexiest toned forearms I'd ever seen were revealed by the rolled-up sleeves of his black shirt. He was talking on the phone, and I couldn't help but admire his strong, commanding, smooth voice.

"_I will need those papers for tomorrow; I'll send you his contract this afternoon. Thank you, Jenks."_

I think I felt drool coming down my chin.

"You'd better close that mouth, Mr. Masen. Unless you want me to put it to good use?"

I snapped my mouth shut and felt my cheeks warm.

He chuckled, gave me a once over, and shook his head; then he sighed and murmured something that sounded like _"Eager pretty boy . . ."_

I smirked. "Ooookay, how about a tour?"

"What you see is what you get." Pointing at each room, he started naming them. "Living room, dining room. Down the hall is the music room. Upstairs are my study and bedrooms. At the back, it's the kitchen, sun room, and a small sitting room that opens to the back yard. That's it."

He had climbed down the last two steps as he finished describing his house and was walking toward the music room, when something caught my eye. "What about that door?"

He looked back over his shoulder to where I was pointing. There was a narrow door under the stairs, just barely my height and wide enough for one person. I knew the space was probably too small for a big room, but the fact he ignored it so blatantly caught my attention, and I was a very curious teenager.

"That's the door to the basement," he answered, completely dismissing it. Then he turned around and walked out of the room without a single glance back.

I followed him to the music room. There wasn't much furniture in there except for a couch and what obviously was a piano covered by a white sheet. Two of the walls were made almost entirely out of glass, following the theme of the floor-to-ceiling windows. The third wall was covered in bookcases, and there was a small ladder with wheels at the far left, like the ones you find in old libraries. The floor was dark cherry wood, and there was a furry carpet in front of the white semicircular couch.

Dr. Cullen walked straight to the big bookcase, stopping at a very expensive stereo. He waved his hand at the equipment, halting the soft music that had been playing.

_That was pretty cool._

"I guess there is nothing interesting down there, huh?" I commented, looking around the bare room.

He chuckled darkly. "No, not interesting _at all_."

I frowned.

He made it sound like whatever was down there wouldn't interest _me_. I mean, what could possibly be in a basement that could be fascinating to anyone?

"You know, most houses in Forks don't have basements," I nonchalantly mentioned.

He hummed but didn't say anything.

Okay, he was being plain rude now.

I decided to stop questioning him, since it was clear that there was nothing important down there. So, I just shook my head, thinking perhaps I'd reading too much into things.

Dr. Cullen stood next to the piano. "I need to get the music from my study, which I was sorting and printing when you arrived here _early_. . ." He gave me a pointed look, clearly still not happy about my eagerness, "so, you'd better start warming up a little before we start," he said, pulling away the sheet that covered the piano.

I gasped at the sight of it.

There stood a long white Fazioli F308 grand. The shiny surface seemed to glow in the bright light of the room and I felt my fingers twitch to play it. The only time I'd seen another Fazioli grand was when I played at Carnegie Hall in New York last year. I'd fallen in love with the instrument right there and then, but not even my family could afford to buy that kind of piano when we already had a perfectly good and beautiful Steinway at home.

"Go ahead, start warming up," commanded Dr. Cullen.

I shook my head, trailing my fingers across the magnificent sleek surface of the instrument. "This is a beautiful piano."

He hummed in agreement.

"Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift."

His answer shocked me, "This is a very expensive gift."

"He was a very nice caregiver."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed, "Nothing to worry your little head about, Mr. Masen. You should only focus on playing. Now, if you will?"

I shrugged and rolled my eyes at his cryptic answer.

"Don't!"

I jumped at the stern tone of his voice.

He took two swift steps toward me and looked down straight into my eyes. "While you are in my house, you will treat me with respect. I have a mile long list of other boys much like yourself waiting in the sidelines for you to screw this up and get your spot. So, you'd better take this seriously. Do I make myself clear?"

I quickly nodded, my eyes wide, shocked into silence by his sudden change in demeanor.

He took a step closer. "I said, do I make myself clear?"

My breath hitched and I gulped. "Yes, Sir."

He smiled with mischievousness flashing in his eyes. "Good boy. Now let's practice."

He tapped the top of the piano twice and walked out of the room like nothing had happened.

_Bipolar much?_

I dropped onto the plush bench and started playing some scales. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I looked up from the keys and saw my reflection on the window.

What the fuck was going on? Since when did I follow orders without question or talking back?

Did I just call him _Sir_?

He couldn't be older than thirty. I should be calling him by his first name!

"_I don't hear you playing, Mr. Masen!" _I heard him shout from somewhere outside of the room.

I flinched and started playing again. "Sorry, Sir."

Dammit! I did it _again_! _What the hell?_

I shook my head, vowing to analyze my behavior later at home, and focused on playing.

Dr. Cullen came back a few minutes later, and we dived right into work. He asked me about my music, and I confessed that while I tended to write simple harmonies for my compositions, my goal was to learn how to write more complex ones. He immediately asked for my iPod, which I gave him without hesitation. He kept that commanding exterior all through the class, and I noticed that it didn't put me out; I actually felt comfortable with it. I hated to overthink things outside my music and tended to like it more when I was given simple directions to follow in my day-to-day life. I guessed Dr. Cullen was the type of man who liked to be in control all the time, which was why we spent the rest of the class in a comfortable ease.

Later that night, as I listened to the songs Dr. Cullen had uploaded on my iPod, I couldn't help but examine my feelings about the mysterious man. I realized that I wasn't unnerved by his powerful stance and controlling temperament at all. In fact, I felt comfortable because of it. He made me feel—free?

I groaned and threw my pillow over my face, vowing to just go with the flow and stop overthinking things. That particular habit always brought me too much trouble, in my honest opinion.

Maybe with time I'd be able to form a friendship with the man. He seemed like the type of guy who didn't have many friends around. I certainly didn't notice any pictures of friends in his home. His personality was perhaps a bit of a deterrent for many people, though I thought that was kind of stupid. Certainly many would want to be friends with such a brilliant man.

Yes, I should pursue some sort of friendship or camaraderie with him.

At least by then, I'd finally feel comfortable enough to call him Carlisle.

Right?

* * *

_**This is a re-post. The story was originally posted in 2011, but the FF self appointed police had it pulled for violating the TOS. To be honest, I was more upset about all the reviews I lost (they were around 1k of them) but I knew the consequences of posting a story of this subject in this site. I hesitated in posting here again, but a few friends asked to please post here, since it's the most mobile friendly site they know. **_

_**So, here it is! Hope you all like and please leave me a review. Till next time, xo Mina**_


	2. SIGHTINGS

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I did come up with the plot. What can I say? Fanfiction gave a very kinky mind… and I regret nothing. ;)**_

_**Summary: **__Arrogant, talented and young Edward Masen discovers he doesn't need to be in control all the time, and Dr. Cullen will show him how simple following orders can be._

_**Warnings: **__SLASH/BDSM/LANGUAGE/NSFW/GRAPHIC LEMONS_

* * *

_**SIGHTINGS**_

* * *

Over the last couple of months, I'd become well acquainted with Dr. Cullen.

_Yeah, I couldn't call him Carlisle, yet._

_No clue why . . . _

Anyway, he'd been everything I'd expected and more. He was so fucking brilliant that it wasn't funny; every day I became more in awe of him. I'd learned music in a whole different way under his tutelage, and I felt like the luckiest bastard on the planet because of it.

I'd learned other things about Dr. Cullen apart from music, too.

For example, he was very particular about his stuff. He was extremely organized; everything had to be in its place. I once dropped my bag by the foot of the stairs and he got all dark and commanding and had me practice Tchaikovsky for hours.

My fingers were in pain after that.

Suffice it to say, I never left my bag outside the foyer's closet ever again.

Also, he was very specific about time frames. He refused to see me early and, if I arrived one minute late, he would simply not let me in and on the next lesson I'd be punished for my lateness.

It would have been so freaking frustrating if I hadn't found it fascinating.

Dr. Cullen was a man who needed to be in control all the time. Once or twice, I'd found him playing with his Blackberry and a scheduler opened next to him.

So, there I stood outside Dr. Cullen's house in the middle of the woods, trying to work up the courage to knock on the front door.

_Why, you ask?_

Because I was one hour early for our class today.

It was all Alice's fault; she took my car without my permission to go shopping with her friends. Something you had to know about my sister: she was the most careless driver around. So of course she crashed it, and now I had to take the bus to Forks.

And there I was, one hour early and scared shitless of ringing the doorbell.

Also, there was a beautiful black Ducati 900 parked in the driveway, so I knew he was probably in class with another student or maybe in a meeting with a fellow musician.

I sighed, took a deep breath, and squared my shoulders.

_Here goes nothing._

I rang the doorbell once, then again, and then a third time.

No answer.

I tried the door and found to my surprise that it was unlocked.

_Guess you don't have to worry about burglars in the middle of the forest._

I entered with hesitant steps. "Hello? Anybody home?"

A thump rang out followed by quick footsteps from one of the rooms to my left. I stood on the foyer, debating whether I should check out the noise or just stay put.

Curiosity got the best of me.

I heard murmurs from one of the rooms at the back. Turning the corner, I walked into the small sitting room that opened to the back garden. Dr. Cullen had been picking up stuff from around the room and placing some cushions that were scattered back on the sofa. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a young man, no older than me, picking up a bag and walking out of the other side of the room. I didn't get a good look at him, but he definitely didn't look like he was there for a music lesson, since he was shirtless and his jeans were hanging low on his hips.

_Woopsie, I don't think I interrupted a piano lesson._

"What are those for?" I asked looking at the blue and red ropes he'd been picking up from the living room floor.

"You're early, AGAIN!" he growled.

He was pissed, I could tell.

I smirked. "Good afternoon to you, too, Dr. Cullen."

He glared at me. "It seems that you haven't really grasped the concept of a meeting time, Mr. Masen."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen, really, but my car broke down and I couldn't find a ride for later, so it was either coming early or not coming at all."

He put the colored ropes in a bag along with something metallic. I couldn't quite discern what it was; it looked like a chain or something. He zipped up the bag and set it on the floor. He then turned around and stood in front of me, still glaring.

I fidgeted where I stood under his gaze. "I'm sorry?"

He stepped closer and, standing at his full height, looked down at me. "Next time, Mr. Masen. Don't. Come. At. All."

I gulped. "Yes, Sir."

He hummed, "Well, since you are here, let's start with someth—"

"_Sir?"_

We both turned to the doorway, where the guy that had just left now stood with uncertainty written all over his face.

He was fucking gorgeous!

Full red lips, big baby blue eyes, dark hair, broad shoulders.

_Damn! I think I need a bucket for all this drooling!_

"May I have a word with you, Sir?"

Dr. Cullen nodded then turned back to me. "You," he said, pointing at my chest, "stay right here, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy. Come, Riley."

They left and I sat down in one of the armchairs waiting for Dr. Cullen to come back. I saw the bag on the floor and eyed it curiously.

_Should I? Shouldn't I?_

What the hell! I was a curious fucker, after all.

I leaned closer to the opened door and heard Dr. Cullen's voice carrying from down the hallway.

"_You have nothing to worry about, I respect your honesty . . . I'm happy for you . . ."_

He seemed to be placating the gorgeous guy. Whatever it was they were talking, it seemed like the guy did something Dr. Cullen might've not felt happy about it?

Shrugging, not really interested in what they were talking about, I practically crawled in slow motion over to the bag on the floor. I had the zipper halfway open, when suddenly I heard Dr. Cullen shouting.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO PRACTICE A DUET?"_

I froze, too afraid to move in the silence that had settled after Dr. Cullen's outburst. I crept back to sit on the armchair once I heard murmurs coming from down the hall again.

Though, this time I could hear Dr. Cullen cursing loudly every now and then.

"_You better be sure about this, Riley. I don't fuck with my time!"_

I heard them moving down the hall, and then the front door slammed shut so loudly that I jumped in my seat.

_Fucking great, I'll have Dr. Nazilisle for today's lesson and all thanks to that fucking boy toy._

Dr. Cullen came back, pinching the bridge of his nose, and trying to calm down his breathing.

I watched him, completely fascinated by this new side of him. I'd never seen him lose his shit like that before, and I tended to act like an annoying fucker all the time. I knew how to make people crack, it was a gift.

Not on Dr. Cullen, though.

He was the toughest teacher I'd ever met, and he knew exactly how to put me back in my place. Plus, he had the most inventive mind, always coming up with different kinds of subtle punishments for me every time I got out of line.

So, hearing him scream at boy toy—damn—whatever he did must've been really bad.

"Mr. Masen, I really hope you behave today. I'm in no mood to put up with any of your bullshit." He opened his eyes, and I could see something I'd never seen before.

He was tired.

Like, really _really _tired.

"You're all right, Sir?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

His brow frowned, but then he smirked. "I assure you that I'm fine, Mr. Masen. Thank you for your concern."

"Okay."

The rest of the afternoon was spent practicing a new soft and melodic composition. It was a Carlisle Cullen original, one he had composed for a movie soundtrack. I tried to play it completely once but kept getting stuck at the same part, a very complicated combination of harmonies. Dr. Cullen guided me through it until I finally managed to get it down right.

While playing the first movement a couple more times without mistakes, I noticed more than once that Dr. Cullen was nodding off on the sofa, but I didn't dare to say anything. So, I started the second movement and was completely immersed in the piece until I reached a very complicated part. Turning my head to ask Dr. Cullen for advice, I found him sound asleep on the couch.

His face was completely relaxed, his long dark eyelashes rested on his pale rosy cheeks, and his lips were slightly parted. His breathing remained even and slow. He looked so beautiful and . . . tender. He'd never shown this side of himself to me. He must've been truly exhausted to have fallen asleep so soundly in the middle of my practice. He was always so serious about his work.

I grabbed the music sheets and took them to his study upstairs, the only room on the second floor that I had seen so far, and made copies of the music so I could practice at home. Returning to the music room, I found Dr. Cullen still asleep in the same position I'd left him in before.

I had no idea what came over me, but after putting the music sheets in a folder inside my bag, I went back to the music room, took the book that Dr. Cullen had been reading from his hand and set it on the floor, took his shoes off, and covered him with the afghan that I'd found in the living room.

A piece of his hair had fallen down over his forehead and I brushed it back with the back of my hand. I whipped my hand away when he stirred, mentally slapping myself for doing that in the first place. Luckily, he didn't wake up and I made a hasty exit, leaving him a note.

_You looked too tired to wake up, so I took the music home to practice.  
I promise to have it down by the next class.  
~Edward._

I left the note on top of the piano and then took the bus home.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully in a mix between AP classes and piano lessons. I got my car back and forbade Alice to even touch it. Luckily, my parents agreed with me on that, much to my little sister's irritation. Dr. Cullen never mentioned anything about the day he had fallen asleep, and I didn't bring it up either. At school, some friends were planning a trip to La Push to surf. I had no idea how they could even consider surfing in this cold March weather, but I signed up to go, thinking I could look around the shops and buy a Quileute musical instrument. I'd always collected small musical instruments from all the different places I had been. My collection was kind of small, nothing compared to Dr. Cullen's, though I thought I had a pretty good start.

I had a nice time, and even the sun made an appearance. Alice and her best friend Bella came with us. The girls met some of the kids from the reservation here, and I gave those boys a good glare, promising pain if they ever dared to lay a hand on either of them. I was older and slightly bigger than they were, so they knew I meant business. I spent the day with my friends Ben and Mike. They were pretty cool and totally comfortable about me being gay, though completely insane since they were the ones doing the surfing in this cold weather. Their girlfriends Angela and Jessica were nice, smart girls. I kept them company while we watched the guys surf and freeze their balls off.

Before we went back to PA, I bought a small ocarina from a local shop. It had a very intricate carving, but it wasn't expensive.

It had been a good day, in spite of the weather.

That night, I came home to find a small brown package on top of my bed. It only had my name written on it, so whoever sent it must've brought it personally. I dropped my bag on the floor and toed off my shoes before sitting on my bed. I set the package on my lap and ripped off the paper. Inside was a brand new, top-of-the-line iPod Touch with 32GB of memory.

I was really surprised. My old iPod had been destroyed when Alice crashed my car, and ever since then I had been moaning and begging about getting a new one.

My first thought was that my parents had gotten it for me, but then remembered they'd told me I needed to earn it and I knew that this was something they would consider slightly over gift budget. I opened the box and took the iPod out; it had been charged and was ready to go. Inside I found an iTunes gift card for . . . FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!

_HOLY SHIT!_

This definitely didn't come from my parents. I searched for a clue about who could have sent this to me. It wasn't until later that night that I finally figured out who it'd come from.

A playlist sold out the generous person who had given me the gift.

It was titled: _Carlisle's Symphony._

* * *

**_Riley will always be Jared Leto after I read Mergers & Acquisitions by Touchstone67. If you haven't read that fic yet, I suggest you do it NOW! It's on my favorites._**

**_Thank you for reading. xo Mina_**


	3. CONFESSIONS

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I did come up with the plot. I do, however, own a very dashing Daddy C poster, which I may or may not kiss good morning every day. ;)**_

_**Summary: **__Arrogant, talented and young Edward Masen discovers he doesn't need to be in control all the time, and Dr. Cullen will show him how simple following orders can be._

_**Warnings: **__SLASH/BDSM/LANGUAGE/NSFW/GRAPHIC LEMONS_

* * *

_**CONFESSIONS**_

* * *

The school year was coming to a close, and my parents asked me to invite Carlisle to the party they'd decided to throw in my honor before the graduation ceremony. They wanted to celebrate the fact that not only was I early accepted into Julliard, but also there were three symphonies fighting over me to perform with them over the summer; two of them were in Europe. So, like the good son and pupil, I offered to deliver the invitation; but instead of mailing it, I decided to give it to Carlisle personally.

Yes, I could call him Carlisle now. At least, inside my head.

Ever since his generous gift, things had started to change, and I'd come to see Carlisle in a different light. I started noticing more things about his personality, like how he always drank tea instead of coffee, how he always twirled the pen in his fingers absentmindedly when he was reading something interesting, how his eyes tended to change color according to the light - my favorite being the blue they acquired inside the music room. Because of all these observations, I'd come to realize I was completely and irrevocably infatuated with the man.

Actually, as my sister Alice told me, I was a lovesick teenager with a need to release a lot of sexual tension. (That was the last time I asked for her help with shopping for more clothes to impress Carlisle.) Once I had finally confessed my growing attraction to my tutor to Alice, it'd helped me realize that I had no idea if he was even a little bit attracted to me. I needed to formulate a plan to find out if he indeed felt anything for me, hence the shopping with Alice.

_Yes, I'm such a tease…_

The next time I went to class, wearing my new fitted clothes, I noticed Carlisle staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes as I played the piano, and I'd even heard him groan when I bent down to pick up my bag, which confirmed my suspicions.

He was attracted to me, too.

After that, the dreams started. By now, I'd woken up almost every night - more than once - from a very hot and sexy dream, and I'd barely been able to resist screaming his name when I had to take care of the raging hard on produced by said dreams.

I was fucked, and not in the good sense.

I needed to do something to get his attention.

I sighed and picked up the invitation to the party.

Maybe I could say something to him at the party, or maybe I should just ask him out.

He was no longer my teacher after all.

Shrugging, I took my coat out of the closet and put on my boots. It had been raining non-stop for two days, but right now it seemed like it had finally stopped.

I took advantage of the good weather and raced to Carlisle's house, since I only had a few minutes to see him that afternoon. It was close to noon, and I knew he always left his schedule free from noon until two so I was sure I wouldn't interrupt any class or _other_ activities. I even sent him an email, letting him know that I planned to stop by at that time, so I was pretty sure he'd be expecting me.

Imagine my surprise when I got there and no one answered the door.

I called the house phone. I could hear it ringing inside, but no one answered it.

Not knowing what to do, I waited for a few minutes outside and then rang the doorbell again.

Nothing.

I considered sliding the invitation into his mailbox, but I feared it might get wet. Besides, I had never seen Carlisle checking his mailbox, since most of his mail was received via FedEx or DHL.

I pondered what to do, debating if I should let myself in.

Then it started raining again.

_Fuck it_, I thought and walked into the house.

The first thing I noticed was the wet floor down the hallway to the music room, the water started by the door to the basement. A door that in all my time coming here had remained locked.

Until now.

Now said door sat wide open, and if the water on the floor told me anything, it was that perhaps Carlisle had had plumbing problems.

I bit my lip and thought for about 0.5 seconds before I started walking to the door and climbing down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a small and very organized room with garden equipment and another set of stairs that probably led to the kitchen. But, there was another door on the wall to my left that caught my eye. That door was slightly open and I could see small puddles of water inside. I pushed the door open and looked inside.

I blinked.

Then my jaw hit the floor.

Now, I was a very curious teenager, always had been. Therefore, I'd seen my fair share of all kinds of porn. Especially during the time when I was trying to figure out the whole being top, bottom or switch thing, which was how I knew exactly what I was looking at in that moment.

It was a playroom.

Not the kind that are considered playgrounds for kids or 'man caves'.

No.

It was a BDSM playroom.

If the four poster bed with black satin sheets and the pulley system attached to the top didn't clue you in, then the bench, sex swing, and St. Andrew's cross where a dead giveaway. Still, the room held some sort of elegance that I hadn't seen in any of the videos during my porn surfing. The walls were painted a beautiful dark cerulean, and all the furniture was a dark cherry wood. There were two tall wooden cabinets at the far wall by the cross and a chest of drawers by the bed. The floor was the same dark wood as upstairs, and I could see a door that led to a bathroom to my right.

I'd unconsciously walked further into the room and was inspecting the sex swing that hung at the far left corner of the room, when I suddenly heard his voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

I yelped, startled by his sudden appearance, and I spun to face him.

Jesus Christ, he looked pissed.

He stood there, wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a black tank that was so tight I could see the definition of a piercing on his left nipple.

Fuck me, how did I not notice that before?

"Well, Mr. Masen?"

"I—I—I was . . . I r-rang th-the door and—"

_Fucking hell, think!_

He quickly charged inside the room, grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and then dragged outside, slamming the door to the playroom shut on his way out. He threw me against it, both of his hands now fisting my shirt, almost hoisting me up.

"I've tolerated your disobedience for far too long, Mr. Masen."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"SILENCE!" he screamed in my face. "What were you thinking when you came down here, boy? Always too bloody curious for your own good. . . I bet you want something in exchange for keeping this to yourself, don't you?"

I shook my head.

"No? You don't fool me, Mr. Masen. I knew exactly who you were ever since I laid eyes on you. That innocent act you carry around it isn't gonna fool me. So, you'd better tell me what you were planning by coming to my house and snooping around!"

"I swear I don't wan—"

"Don't. Lie. To. Me."

One of his legs then slipped between mine. I could feel his thigh close to my cock, which had gone hard as rock in spite of the circumstances.

It was all him, and I knew it.

His presence and power were a huge turn-on.

He fisted my shirt tighter, my cock making contact with his thigh.

I moaned.

Loudly.

He chuckled. "See, Mr. Masen, I knew you were a very dirty boy."

I gasped at the sound of his voice. It was dark, grave, and commanding. It was fucking hot.

"Tell me, Mr. Masen. What is it exactly that you want?"

I threw my head back, thumping it against the door, his thigh was pressing hard against my cock, and I suddenly felt his teeth on my collarbone.

"Yes . . ." I groaned.

"Tell. Me. NOW!"

I grabbed him by the back of his head and crashed my lips to his, our lips collided together. His tongue invaded my mouth, and I sucked on it with all that I had. I pulled back far too soon, but I needed to say this once and for all.

I trailed my lips up his jaw and then growled in his ear, "I want to suck your cock."

And then he pulled back.

I was left panting, holding myself up against the door.

He stood in front of me, smirking. His eyes stared right into mine, dark with lust, and his hands were flat against the door at each side of my head.

He raised an eyebrow, and chuckled wickedly. "Well, don't keep me waiting, Mr. Masen."

He leaned in and started nibbling up my jaw in the same fashion I did to him. He bit down on my earlobe, hard, and I whimpered. He licked down where he had bitten, and I swear I swayed were I stood. He grabbed my face by the jaw and pulled back again, his face dark and commanding.

He looked straight into my eyes and, in a strict and flat tone of voice, said to me, "On your knees, boy. NOW!"

I dropped to my knees without second thought and rushed to undo his belt. The buttons of his fly followed, my fingers almost popping one of them out in my haste. I almost had a hard attack when I discovered that he was going commando.

His long, thick cock stood at attention. Hard, firm, and waiting.

I moistened my lips as I stared at its magnificence. I wanted to build his cock a fucking temple.

I licked up and down the hard shaft, swirling my tongue around the head and sensitive underside, and played with his balls. He spat out a whispered 'fuck' as his cock slid down the back of my throat. I lapped and sucked him, tasting his salty sweetness as I did.

I'd planned on going slowly, to show him how it felt to be played with, but I just couldn't help myself. This was exactly what I'd dreamed over and over again, night after night for the past months. So, I sucked harder, taking the entirety of his smooth cock in my mouth, moaning as the tip of his head brushed against the back of my throat. I swallowed, my throat tightening, making him groan.

I could feel his eyes on me, watching his cock disappear between my lips.

He put a hand on the back of my head, grabbing my hair hard.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth, boy . . . would you like that?"

I moaned, his words making me harder than ever. I obeyed and let go, quickly dropping my hands and crossing my arms at my back, giving him full permission to do as he pleased.

"Fuck yes!"

The pace was hard, punishing, and greedy, just like I'd wanted and needed it all my life.

I finally understood what I'd felt all this time.

I'd needed someone to control and use me for his pleasure.

I'd lived for it without knowing it.

He was exactly what I needed.

He was grunting as he hit the back of my throat, his thrusts picking up speed.

"No. Fucking. Gag. Reflex!"

I moaned around his cock again, egging him to fuck my mouth harder and deeper.

I reached up to massage his balls with one hand while keeping the other at my back.

"Fuck!" he cried out. "Swallow it all, boy!"

He thrust one last time in my mouth before coming hard, spurt after spurt sliding down my throat. I swallowed every last drop, then I licked him clean, releasing him from my mouth with a loud 'pop.'

He tucked himself back in, making me pout like a kid who had been denied dessert after dinner, and he chuckled at my expression.

He pushed my face up with a finger beneath my chin, "Such an eager dirty boy. We're _so_ not done here, I promise."


	4. ARRANGEMENT

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I did come up with the plot.  
So, please say NO-NO to reposting without asking. Or might have to borrow Domslisle whipping bench! *evil smirk***_

_**Summary: **__Arrogant, talented and young Edward Masen discovers he doesn't need to be in control all the time, and Dr. Cullen will show him how simple following orders can be._

_**Warnings: **__SLASH/BDSM/LANGUAGE/NSFW/GRAPHIC LEMONS_

* * *

_**ARRANGEMENT**_

* * *

He grabbed me by the elbow, pulled me up, and dragged me back upstairs. I was still breathless and hard for him, reeling from what had just happened.

Carlisle took me into the small sitting room, the same room in which I'd once surprised him with another man. Suddenly in that moment, it all clicked: the boy, the cushions, the ropes, the chain, the bag. He had been playing. Was that boy his submissive? I had only seen him once since that day. He was a tenor, a very talented singer, and Carlisle tutored him in opera and duets. He had an amazing voice, and I couldn't help but envy him.

He had something that I wanted: Carlisle's attention.

Not anymore, though.

As we entered the room, Carlisle threw all the cushions that were on the sofa to the floor. He then stood in front of me and looked me up and down, and smirked while shaking his head when he noticed the bulge inside my pants.

"I still think you deserve to be punished for entering my playroom without permission, Mr. Masen," he said in what I now knew to be his Dom voice.

I stood still in the middle of the room, not moving a muscle.

"Strip," he commanded, circling me, eyeing me like I was his prey.

I quickly grabbed my T-shirt over my shoulder and took it off, throwing it on the sofa, my jeans followed and I kicked them off to the side.

I was about to take of my boxers when he stopped me, grabbing my wrist from behind me.

His front pressed tightly against my back. "I will do that. From now on, when I'm in the room with you like this, I always take your underwear off. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Those two simple, yet loaded, words flew out of my mouth with ease now.

I didn't think anymore; I just let him do that for me.

It was such a liberating experience.

"Safewords, Mr. Masen. To stop all play, red. To slow down all play, yellow. To continue all play, green. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Excellent." Without another word, he threw me on top of the cushions on the floor, his hand gripping my hair and holding my face down.

"Such a good, curious, and eager boy," He lifted my hips up and toyed with the edge of my boxers. "Tell me, Mr. Masen, should I spank you for being so naughty?"

He removed my boxers, the back of his hands leaving a hot trail on my skin.

I was panting and writhing from his touch and voice. He was all controlling and strong. I was so fucking hard for him, and, at the same time, I felt such a freedom. Relinquishing control over to him had been the best thing that had ever happened to me in in my life.

Only one word came to my mind right then . . .

"Yes."

"Yes, what, boy?"

I looked back at him, with my eyes locked in his, I groaned, "Yes, SIR!"

_SMACK!_

"FUCK!" I screamed when his hand made contact with my ass.

"Silence!" He pulled my hair and hissed in my ear. "I want you silent, make all the noises you want, but not a word or I'll put that big mouth of yours to a better use, again."

I could only moan and writhe beneath him.

He rubbed my ass cheeks roughly and then . . .

_SMACK! SMACK! _Right in the middle of each cheek.

I bit down the cushion trying to hold back my screams of pleasure, feeling the need to obey him and make him proud of me for following his command. My cock was leaking pre cum like a faucet and I could feel my balls getting tighter with each spank.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

I threw my head back, moaning loudly, not caring if I looked or sounded like a wanton whore. I'd never felt like that before. He had unleashed a part of me that I'd been ignoring all my life.

Suddenly, one of his fingers started rubbing my entrance and I groaned, pushing my ass back, trying to find more friction.

"Greedy boy . . ." He pushed my head harder against the cushions. "Stay still."

I closed my eyes and begged my body to stop shaking, but I couldn't, I had no control over it. The lust and need took over. I was so motherfucking aroused and felt like an out-of-control high voltage wire. I shook my head and whimpered, shaking and begging internally for him to help me.

"I see you can't stay still for me, yet." He leaned closer to me and bit down my earlobe. "Then I'll show you how," he growled.

He released me, and I fell down on the cushions, panting and shocked by his actions.

I looked up at him, and he gave me a wicked smile.

"Don't move. Don't touch yourself. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

He smiled and walked out of the room. I heard him going down the stairs to the basement, and I couldn't wait to see what he had gone looking for.

_Handcuffs? Chains?_

I could hear him climbing back quickly, and then I noticed a very familiar bag in his hand.

I smirked.

"Ah . . . yes, you remember this bag, don't you, naughty boy?"

I nodded. I remembered it all right.

"Now you will see what the ropes are for."

_Holy shit… Can you cum without ejaculating?_

'_Cause I think I just did._

A shiver ran through me, and then I groaned when he took a big rolled ball of honey-colored rope from the bag.

_Fuck me!_

The sex God in front of me cackled, noticing my pure want and need for what he was about to do to me.

"Ever heard of shibari, my greedy boy?"

I frowned, thinking that probably my answer of _"is it a type of sushi?"_ wouldn't be exactly correct. So, I just shook my head, being honest about having no clue what he was talking about.

"Whereas Western bondage is typically seen as a role reversal kind of deal —you know the high powered executive who likes to be tied up and flogged after a hard day of flogging others mentally —kinbaku-bi, which literally means 'the beauty of tight binding,' is different in that the Dom, who controls when and how often the sub orgasms, in fact becomes one with the sub and experiences climax through the sub's orgasm."

He took the rope in his hands, extending it and then started making small circles with it.

"This rope is known as 'asanawa', it's not as rough as jute and it comes in different sizes. The one I have in my hands is 4mm thick. Do you know where I'm going to tie this one, my boy?"

I shook my head, holding my breath and hoping that it went where I thought it'd go.

He pushed me on my back and bent my knees. "Keep them bent." Then he spread my legs apart. "I was so happy to see you shave, Mr. Masen, because this rope is exclusive for this part of the male anatomy."

I moaned when he stroked my cock, getting me hard again after it had started to go soft, while manipulating the rope and telling me more about what he was doing.

"The word shibari is used in the West to describe the ties made in the bondage art Kinbaku. In other words, Mr. Masen, kinbaku-bi is the art of using shibari technics to tie down the sub and to isolate and make more sensitive the erogenous zones by manipulating blood flow."

He gave a little tug, and I felt the rope constrict my balls and cock softly; another small tug, and the rope fit snugly around my privates - not enough to cut off circulation, but enough to understand what he meant about making parts more sensitive. The rope restrained my cock in the erect position. It felt like a cock ring or cage, but softer and flexible, the rope around the balls adding more stimulation and making me moan when, with another tug of the rope, they were separated and pressed against the base of my cock, preventing them from moving completely.

"Of course, this also gives me easy access to you, any way I want."

He took another rope, the same color but thicker, from the bag. With my legs open and knees bent, he tied my ankles together and then started forming an intricate pattern all over my legs until he reached my crotch. He took more of the same rope out of the bag that he'd used to tie my legs and rolled me over onto my stomach.

"Arms crossed at your back."

I followed his instruction, and I could feel the rope restricting my arms at my back. Again, he slowly tugged on it until the rope was snugly fit and then proceeded to tie it around my torso, leaving my nipples and belly button exposed. He then took a silk blindfold from the bag, and I started to hesitate.

He stroked my head. "Shhh . . . not today. I need to earn all of your trust first."

I nodded, relieved he wouldn't blindfold me now.

He tossed the blindfold aside and then took a pair of gardening scissors with the emergency Red Cross on them from the bag and set it on the coffee table. "Just in case, remember the safewords, my boy."

I nodded.

"Good boy." He rolled me on my back and admired his handiwork, smiling mischievously.

He lifted my legs up, setting my calves on his shoulders, my tied ankles behind his head. He retrieved a bottle of lube from inside the bag, and then he started stretching me. I moaned and ground against his fingers until I was almost mad with the need to have him inside me. I barely even noticed him putting on a condom. He removed his fingers and then well-coated his cock with more lube. He grabbed my shoulders, anchoring himself, his dick pressing gently against my opening.

"Tell me," he commanded, looking straight into my eyes.

I didn't even think before the words flew out of my mouth, "Fuck me, Sir. Please!"

He pushed just the head of his cock into my ass, his shaft so big that it hurt for a moment. He remained motionless to allow my body to adjust to his size. I felt his hand drifting down from my thigh to stroke my length. The combined stimulation of his hand and dick felt incredible. He pushed a little further in, but I wanted more. I writhed underneath him, sliding my body slightly downwards, making his cock go deeper into me.

He stopped. "Don't you dare to fucking move again or I won't let you come. I'm the only one doing the fucking. Do you understand, my pet?"

I nodded so fast my head spun.

"Good." He pressed deeper and deeper, until he was fully engulfed within me and his groin was pressing against my stinging ass cheeks. I groaned as he ground his body into mine, holding his position.

My entire body felt like it was on fire.

He felt so good inside me.

I wanted more!

He started to rock his hips back and forward for a minute, but then he withdrew leaving just the head of his cock inside me, then slammed all the way in, hitting right into my prostate.

I screamed in pleasure.

"That's it, pet. Don't—you—dare—hold—back!" His eyes closed, his head lolled back.

I watched as his lips parted and soft moans escaped from him. His body was graceful in each thrust. He increased the pace, and I found I couldn't even think anymore. The only thing that existed was our mutual pleasure as he fucked his pet into oblivion.

One of his hands grabbed my cock, which had been rock-hard since I'd sucked him off in the basement. He palmed the underside of my shaft, stroking slowly up and down. I was so sensitive that the contact sent shocks through me, and my entire body twitched in response.

He leaned in, my knees almost touching my chest, holding himself up with his palms on either side of my shoulders. His head dipped to my chest and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth, while the other played with the ropes that encased my shaft. His lips left my nipples and traveled up my pecs, sucking kisses up across my collarbone, and finally finding my mouth. His tongue traced my lips, and I sucked it into my mouth, caressing it with my own.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful. You feel so tight around my cock," he panted against my lips. "Are you ready for me to really fuck you, boy?"

Holy shit, if what he was doing before wasn't fucking . . .

I don't get to finish that thought, for he started to slam into me harder and faster than before.

His chest pressed against mine, elbows resting on the cushions, and hands hooked up over my shoulders, pulling me closer as he pushed deeper into me.

Over and over, again and again.

Hard and fast.

Never stopping.

Breathing, cursing, and moaning.

Our sweat-slicked bodies were only capable of enjoying the intense pleasure of our fucking.

My cock was ready to burst, captured between my abs and his, the ropes that scratched my shaft adding to the amazing sensations. I was very close to my climax, but I held back for some reason, my brain telling me that I needed something more to finally let go.

As though reading my mind, he leaned in, kissing me hard, his tongue almost fucking my mouth the same way his cock was fucking my ass, then he pulled back with a gasp and looked deep into my eyes. "Cum, my boy . . . CUM NOW!"

His words were exactly what I needed. My body thrashed and twisted from the intensity of my orgasm. I was soaring from the pleasure that I'd never known before. The kind of pleasure only _he_ could bring to me.

The spasms of my climax around his cock brought him over the edge with me, and finally, he abandoned his carefully controlled exterior. His eyes rolled back, roaring his ecstasy. The knowledge that he'd lost control because of me filled me with pride, as we rode the waves of ecstasy together for an impossibly long time.

Finally, I was able to think again, gasping deeply for breath. I was afraid to speak, not knowing what to say, until I realized exactly what I needed to say.

"Thank you, Sir," I stated simply.

He raised himself onto his elbow, looking straight into my eyes and smiled. Grasping the base of the condom, he slowly pulled out, making me hiss once he was out of me, and gently set my feet back onto the cushions. He disposed of the condom and then returned to my side, He then started untying the ropes, leaving red marks behind, but they didn't hurt. The skin felt slightly more sensitive to the touch, but nothing more. Once I was free of my bindings, he took me to the bathroom across the hall.

He sat me on the counter and while he stood between my legs, rubbing some sort of ointment over the marks the ropes had left on my skin.

"So . . . I guess you got exactly what you expected," he teased softly.

I shook my head. "It was far better."

He hummed. "Tell me, Mr. Masen." He raised his eyes to mine. "Would be interested in coming to an agreement with me?"

I smirked, knowing exactly what kind of agreement he was proposing. "Yes, Sir."

That night everything changed for me.

I'd finally uncovered a part of me that I'd neglected all my life. A part of me that had always been present and that Carlisle had helped me bring out to the surface. I would undergo a different type of training with the brilliant man as my guide while I immersed myself in this new lifestyle.

That night I, Edward Anthony Masen, became Carlisle Cullen's new pet.


	5. COLLARING

**PLAYTIME IN CHICAGO: Tie Me Down Outtake  
WRITTEN FOR FANDOM FOR HEROES**

**Pre-reader: **Layne Faire

**Beta: **MaverickWrit

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **Slash/BDSM/Language/NSFW/Graphic Lemons

**Summary: **_"Tie Me Down" Outtake._ Carlisle planned to spend Christmas alone in Chicago, but his pet called unexpectedly and new plans were made. He wanted to show off his pet and reward his submission. Victoria's Play Party was the perfect occasion, but things changed when Carlisle finds himself refusing over and over again to share his pet. Will this play party and a sudden snow storm make Carlisle reconsider the agreement he has with Edward? CPOV

**Banner link on my profile.**

* * *

**For the record: **Real, consensual, responsibly executed **BDSM** (Bondage, Dominance & Submission, Sadism & Masochism) is **_NOT_** abuse, rape, or slavery; no matter how intense the level of role play. There is a lot of confusion in this (the Twilight) fandom regarding just what true BDSM is and what it means, but the truth is there is **_no fine line_** between BDSM and the above mentioned atrocities – the differences are black and white. **The key word in any BDSM relationship is __****con**sensual – as in both parties soberly CONVERSING and AGREEING to participate and equally benefiting from the situation. A true BDSM relationship cannot exist without both of these actualities being met; and anything less than pure consent in sexual and/or domestic situations _is and always will be _abuse in any of its forms. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the outtake.

* * *

** ~ PART I: COLLARING ~**

* * *

_**~ Carlisle Cullen ~**_

I unlocked the door and pushed it open, carrying my bags inside. The apartment looked exactly the same as the last time I had been here. I dropped the bags inside my bedroom and then made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge, noticing it was filled with drinks and food; Mrs. Cope's doing, I was sure. I took a bottle of water and downed half of it in one go.

I went back to my bedroom and hung the suits I had brought inside the closet and decided to unpack the rest tomorrow morning. I took a quick shower, and, after checking my messages, I pulled down the comforter and slid between the sheets.

It had been a spur of the moment decision to come to Chicago. I had taken a sabbatical and declined all presentations in order to focus on my compositions. Usually, this time of the year was filled with offers for performances from all over the world, but, thanks to Victoria and Laurent, my agent and publicist, I was completely free for at least three more months.

It was actually Victoria who had been the one to suggest I come to Chicago for the holidays.

"_I'm tired of you been cooped up in that rainy town you choose to live in,"_ she told me over the phone. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes at me. _"Come to the city and have some fun, Carlisle. I'll be throwing a party exclusively for _our community_. What do you say, my friend?"_

Of course, when she said _our community _she didn't mean the musical one.

Victoria was a Domme, one that I had trained myself. I rarely took female apprentices, but Victoria had no idea what she wanted when she approached me, struggling with her domineering nature. She only knew that she was tired of men always expecting her to lie down on her back and take it. Victoria wanted more. She wanted passion and control. When she found out about my lifestyle through James, a former submissive of mine, she decided to explore the BDSM world, but for that she needed a guide.

I was that guide, and she bloomed right under my watchful eye.

Like a certain green-eyed boy of mine.

Speaking of _him_...

I still found myself wondering what had made me take Edward Masen as my submissive. I had known from the moment I met him that he was different and special. Like Victoria, he had no idea of his true nature, and I admit I had tested the waters with him. Little by little, I discovered his submissive tendencies. So, when I found him in my flooded playroom almost a year ago, I knew that was a moment that could make or break him.

It was his lustful eyes and the way he was practically eye fucking me that had made me snap. I admit I went a little overboard. I'd never felt so out of control as I did that night but he'd been teasing me for far too long and I could feel that he wanted it. He wanted to be controlled, subdued, and dominated.

So, I gave in.

Best fuck I had in my life.

He was so tight, willing, and greedy. Oh, was he greedy... I enjoyed hearing him scream, watching him squirm, and then begging me to just fuck him. He was so damn responsive; just thinking about him was making me hard. And for the millionth time since September, I cursed the fact that I wasn't going to be able to enjoy that tight ass or luscious mouth of his until spring break.

I shook my head chuckling; I could swear my mind had become dirtier since I met that boy.

Leaving all thoughts behind of my favorite boy toy, I went back to my bedroom with a bowl of grapes. I sat on my bed with my laptop, checking my email and watching some new videos on YouTube.

I was about to close the laptop when the ding of my email alerted me to a new message.

. . .

_From: CCsFaveBoyToy at gmail. com  
To: CCullen at gmail. com_

_Subject: Santa says I've been Naughty ;)_

_Master,_

_Do you like my new email account, Sir? I thought it was pretty accurate description of me, no? ;)_

_Leaving proper usernames aside, the reason for this email is to ask this: What are you plans for Xmas?_

_You see, Sir, my parents decided to take a cruise for the holidays. I'd given them open-ended tickets for their anniversary, but I never really thought they would use them this time of the year since my mother always loved having us together for Xmas. All my friends are leaving to their respective homes, and New York is rather cold and lonely right now._

_Please, don't change your plans on my account; I was just wondering if perhaps your plans could include me too? I've been rather naughty and I'm in need of a serious spanking, Sir._

_Looking forward to hearing from you._

_~E_

_. . ._

I chuckled at the cheekiness of this boy. Here I was thinking about his ass, and he was practically begging me to spank him.

A link at the bottom of the email caught my eye. It was an address to a Photobucket account. Curiously, I clicked on it and then groaned loudly.

He'd definitely been naughty.

It was a link to a photo of him that showed him lying on his dorm bed, stroking his cock in the middle of his climax, his cum was caught in the air as it shot from his cock all over his abs and chest. There was a cardboard sign stuck to the wall over his headboard that said: WISH YOU WERE HERE...

_DAMN! That boy was going to be the death of me._

I quickly typed in a response.

. . .

_From: CCullen at gmail. com  
To: CCsFaveBoyToy at gmail. com_

_Subject: Bad naughty boy..._

_Pet,_

_Yes, the new email account is quite... accurate. I certainly feel the need to play with you whenever I have you close._

_With that said..._

_I'm booking you a flight to Chicago. I expect you to be ready for playtime, my boy. You have been very naughty indeed, and I think some time on my whipping bench will serve as a reminder not to tease your Master._

_Be ready to play._

_I have a surprise for you when you get here._

_~Master_

_. . ._

I hit send and opened a new window to search for what I wanted my pet to wear for the play party. I ordered a couple of toys and some more of my favorite ropes.

I also made a mental note to go to my favorite jeweler in the morning.

It was time for my pet to wear my collar.

**_~PiC~_**

When we returned from the airport, my clothes, his bags, and the take-out we'd picked on the way all were forgotten as soon as we walked into the apartment. Faster than I'd thought possible, I had Edward on top of the small console table in the foyer, half naked. I was barely able to remove one of his legs from the confines of his jeans. I didn't bother with the other leg as I crashed my lips against him, my tongue plunging deep, and I moaned at the taste of chocolate mint in his mouth.

Edward took off my pants for me as I ripped open the lube sachet I'd had in my pocket with my teeth, intent on starting to prep him. Imagine my surprise when I found one of the silver plugs I had given him for his birthday lodged inside his tight hole.

"My, my, my... such a good Boy Scout."

He smirked but, before he could say anything, I removed the plug and slid all the way home. One of the Tiffany lamps crashed and several more objects were scattered all over the floor with the force of my thrust.

"Fuck, YES!"

Thrusting hard and slow, his whimpers spurred me on. The paintings thumped against the walls, and a small framed photo fell, the glass breaking.

Edward moaned, "Please, Sir... FASTER!"

"Such a greedy boy..."

I lifted his legs and threw them over my shoulders, changing the angle and driving me deeper into his heat.

"FUCK, DAMMIT!"

I bit his knee hard. "Such a dirty mouth, too... should I gag you, my pet?"

He frantically shook his head.

"No? Then better keep that dirty mouth of yours shut!"

"Yes, Sir!"

I tugged his shirt completely off, and my mouth trailed down his chest and drew his nipple in, sucking hungrily. I filled him over and over again, but it wasn't enough.

A flash caught my eye, and I quickly pulled out and turned him around, facing the mirror behind the small table. I pushed my cock hard inside him again, making him cry out in pleasure when I hit his prostate with the force of my thrust.

He pushed back, always wanting more, and I met his movements with my own. He growled deep in his chest. I kissed his shoulder and all the way to his neck, one hand moving my hips against his while the other explored his chest, pinching his nipples just the way he liked it.

"Oh, God," he breathed. "Please, Master... may I cum?"

"Not yet." I lifted his right leg and set his foot flat on the table.

I could see my cock entering him on the mirror. A sound between a moan and a growl formed in my throat at the sight. Edward gasped when he saw the same thing, and then he threw his head back against my shoulder, his back arching beautifully as his hands found purchase at the back of my head.

"So. Fucking. Beautiful." I groaned between thrusts.

His eyes rolled back, but he forced them open once more to see where we were joined.

"Shit!" he hissed, slamming forcefully into me, his grip on my hair tightening.

"Take it, my pet! Take my cock in that tight little hole!"

I could feel the tension building inside of me, spurred on by the desperate desire radiating from his body. Our need was nearly tangible, hanging thick in the air, surrounding us, driving us to take more, harder, faster, until I couldn't hold back anymore.

"CUM. NOW!" I ordered him as my orgasm broke over me. I bucked erratically against Edward, raking his chest with my nails as the pleasure possessed me, filling my mind and my body with unutterable bliss. He screamed my name in pleasure as his cock exploded all over the mirror, his ass tightening and making my orgasm last longer.

We both fell to the floor as we came down from our high, he on top of me. We laid there on the cold tile for a few minutes until we both were able to breath normally again.

Edward made a move to move, but I held him still. "Stay."

He sighed and rolled over, my spent cock sliding out of him and making him hiss.

"You're okay?" I asked concerned. "I was too rough on you."

"I'm okay, Sir. It's just... um... it's been a while," he said shyly as he cuddled into my side, his head on my chest and his hand resting on my abs.

I nodded and made a mental note to take some of the lube I had especially for beginners in anal sex to the play party. That kind of lube had a slight numbing effect, and, knowing how much I wanted to show off my boy, it would be necessary for him not to feel discomfort during our scene.

I stretched my arm and grabbed my pants, taking out the pack of cigarettes and lighter from the back pocket, and quickly lit up one.

Edward started peppering kisses on my chest. "You know... if this is how you receive your guests, I need to come over more often."

I chuckled, "Then I suggest you keep sending me 'postcards' like the one you sent me, which I must say was... how to put it?" Thinking, I took a drag of my cigarette, letting out the smoke slowly through my nose. "I want to say entertaining and frustrating at the same time."

He grinned and took a drag of my cigarette when I set it against his lips. "It was actually James' idea," he said, blowing out the smoke. "He told me he does the same when he is away touring."

I laughed; leave it to that dipshit to put ideas into Edward's head.

"I'm not sure if I should ask Vicky to punish him or buy him a toy."

"The toy; Victoria can still punish him with it," he teased lightly.

I shook my head, laughing. "Oh, Mr. Masen... you have such a devious mind."

He winked. "I learned from the best, Sir."

I bit his earlobe and put out the cigarette. "Let's see if you learned your lesson." I sat up and pulled Edward across my lap. "I believe someone asked for a spanking?"

**_~PiC~_**

I was drinking a bit of brandy to help me relax, waiting for Edward to get ready for the party. We were to be at Vicky's house in an hour, but I didn't like to be one of the first guests to arrive, so we still have at least half an hour before we needed to leave.

Yesterday had been Christmas day. Edward and I had exchanged gifts after he called his family, wherever they were, to wish them a Merry Christmas. I was a little surprised by Edward's gift. It looked like he had given a lot of thought to it. I actually had believed he would come up with a silly present or something for me to use in the playroom that we could both enjoy, but, as usual, the boy surprised me by giving me a personalized journal that was filled with staff paper instead of blank pages.

I was touched by his gift in a way I hadn't been before with any of my former submissives, but I rationalized that not one of them had actually felt the need to give me a present during Christmastime. If one of them had been considerate enough to send me a present, it never had been something so personal or well thought-out.

It left me feeling confused.

And, not for the first time, a thought that went around in my mind whenever Edward was involved reared its ugly head.

_What if we have more?_

I shook my head. I had no clue when the idea had first started to form - no... that was a lie. It had been after the summer. I had gotten used to having Edward at least three times a week for playtime, and I had done something I'd never done with my former subs.

It had been after playtime in the middle of June; Edward always took care of cleaning the playroom while I went to get myself a drink in the music room. That particular night, Edward had had car troubles, and, while waiting for AAA to arrive, we shared a drink and started talking. After that night, we always ended up together in the music room, drinking and talking like old friends. I shared more about my life, and he talked about his experiences during his first semester at Julliard.

After Edward had gone back to New York, I'd found myself feeling rather lonely and emailing him more often. Never had I felt like that before, but then again, I always had more than one sub at a time. I'd never thought twice about him setting sharing as a hard limit; I even had to confess that I was - sort of - relieved. He was such a beautiful boy and so eager to learn. His submissive nature and his arrogance made for an interesting pet, and I enjoyed teaching him as much as punishing him. I usually got bored with my subs rather quickly, but Edward always kept me on my toes.

I sighed and, noticing that my glass was empty, poured myself another brandy. Maybe I should look into moving to New York temporarily...

The sound of footsteps down the stairs brought me out of my thoughts. I turned around just in time to see Edward kneel at the entrance of the room on the pillow I had left for him.

He looked edible.

Vicky always had a theme for her parties, and Christmas was no exception. She had requested that all her guests dress in red, black, and white. When I was faced with the idea of Edward coming with me to the party, I immediately knew what I wanted him to wear, and I patted myself on the back when I saw my boy looked absolutely fuckable in the outfit I'd selected.

The red rope harness I'd secured around his torso only an hour ago and the black tight leather shorts he was wearing contrasted beautifully against his pale porcelain skin.

He kneeled on the soft black pillow in the Full Present Submissive position I had taught him months ago: kneeling upright on both knees rather than sitting on the heels; knees spread shoulder-width apart; chest held forward, wide, and strong; head bowed with eyes down. He usually had his arms locked behind his back, each hand clasping the opposite forearm, but not today. Today his arms were in front of him, his hands palm up at eye level presenting me with my Christmas present to him.

His collar.

It wasn't something really special. The collar was made of dark blood-red leather barely two inches thick, but what caught the attention was the Cullen Crest the size of a quarter that dangled in front that told everyone who saw it who his Master was.

I took my time finishing my brandy while admiring his form. He never shifted his stance; the only movement from him was his chest rising and lowering with his steady breathing. I knew from what he'd told me that it was during this time that Edward got himself together and into the proper mindset.

I was so attuned to him by now that when he took a relatively deep breath, his body relaxing, I knew he was ready.

I walked slowly to him, my footsteps echoing around the room. Standing in front of him, I took his collar from his hands.

"When you wear this collar, you'll be marked as mine. Your body will be mine to use as I wish. I'll never be cruel or cause permanent harm, and I'll always respect the limits we set per our agreement. As your Master, I can bring you a pleasure you never imagined. Do you understand? You may answer."

He nodded. "I understand, Sir."

"Will you wear this collar?" I asked.

He nodded again. "Yes, Sir."

_Fuck, yes._

"Turn around."

He quickly turned around on his knees, crossing his arms behind his back. I clasped the collar around his neck and tapped his shoulder, indicating I'd finished. He turned around again and kissed each of my boots, then rose for a kiss on the lips that I proudly gave him.

Damn, he looked good in my collar.

_My collar._

I was shocked by the feelings of possessiveness I had right now. I had never collared a sub before; I'd never seen the need for it. I was very open to sharing my subs, and the fact that I'd always had more than one at my disposal didn't really made me feel like I needed to mark them all as mine. But Edward... he was unique, and mine.

_He. Was. Mine._

"I trust you went over the rules I left in your bedroom?"

No answer.

Good.

"You may speak freely until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, Master."

_Master._

Fuck! Just hearing him call me that had me harder than steel.

My cock was unbearably hard and pressed uncomfortably against my jeans. I started to unbutton them. "Now come and show me how happy you are to wear my collar."

He knelt before me on the pillow and pulled down my jeans. He licked his lips when he saw how hard I was for him.

I chuckled.

My pet was always hungry for my cock.

He leaned forward to take me in his mouth. I placed my hands on his head to steady myself as he took me deeper.

"Take all of me."

I groaned at the feel of his mouth as he engulfed me. I reached the back of his throat and started to move in and out.

"Do you like that?" I asked. "Do you like me fucking your hot little mouth?"

He moaned, and the vibrations spread throughout my groin.

_Fuck._

"Your one hungry cock slut, dying to taste your Master's cum, huh?"

His hooded eyes stared up at me, and I could see the lust burning in them.

I held his hair tighter.

"Suck me hard, my pet."

He groaned and shifted his position, bringing his face closer to my groin and sucking me harder. I watched my cock slide in and out of his hot mouth. He kept eye contact with me, and I shivered at the sight of his swollen lips taking my cock. He moved his lips to let his teeth slide along my length.

"That's it... you're my good little cocksucker, aren't you, my pet?"

I tried to hold on to the feeling of my release growing deep in my balls, but the sight of him kneeling taking my cock and wearing my collar was burned into my memory, and it was useless to deny what he did to me.

Not being able to stand it anymore, I grabbed his head with both of my hands. "I'm going to fuck your mouth now, my pet. Hold on tight."

He grabbed my thighs and relaxed his throat.

I thrust inside, hitting the back of his throat, and not for the first time thanked the Heavens that my boy had no gag reflex. One of his hands started playing with my balls, while the other pushed a finger inside my hole.

"Yessssss..."

I moved his head with my hands, fucking his mouth, hard and rough. Exactly the way I liked it, the way _we both_ liked it.

My balls tightened, and I knew I was close. I couldn't hold off much longer.

"Swallow it all, my pet. Swallow everything I give you!"

I thrust inside one more time and held still, deep within him, as I released into his mouth. He swallowed, moving his throat around my head, and I hissed through my teeth in pleasure.

When he finished, I withdrew from him and pulled my pants on.

He waited for my next order, panting and kneeling in front of me. And I wanted to bend him over the couch and fuck him properly. I wanted to hold his hands against his back and pound into him over and over until he was screaming with the pleasure I gave him.

_Later_, I promised myself.

"Go wash your mouth and face. Meet me back at the lobby in fifteen minutes. I set some clothes on your bed for you to wear over what you have on. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Go."

He gracefully stood and walked out of the room.

Tonight was going to be very interesting. I couldn't wait to show him off. I wanted everyone to see what a perfect submissive he was. I wanted everyone to admire the skills he had learned with me. And after the party, I'd take my time to show him how much I valued his submission.

I couldn't fucking wait.


	6. PLAYTIME

**PLAYTIME IN CHICAGO: Tie Me Down Outtake  
****WRITTEN FOR FANDOM FOR HEROES**

**Pre-reader: **Layne Faire

**Beta: **MaverickWrit

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **Slash/BDSM/Language/NSFW/Graphic Lemons

**Summary: **_"Tie Me Down" Outtake._ Carlisle planned to spend Christmas alone in Chicago, but his pet called unexpectedly and new plans were made. He wanted to show off his pet and reward his submission. Victoria's Play Party was the perfect occasion, but things changed when Carlisle finds himself refusing over and over again to share his pet. Will this play party and a sudden snow storm make Carlisle reconsider the agreement he has with Edward? CPOV

* * *

**~ PART II: PLAYTIME ~**

* * *

_**~ Carlisle Cullen ~**_

"How old is your new pet, exactly?"

I took a drink of my water. I never drank alcohol at play parties, especially if I was going to do a scene with my ropes. "Legal enough."

Sam chuckled. "Younger than Riley?"

"Yes."

"Cullen, you are one dirty old man."

"Pot, meet kettle."

He laughed, looking over my shoulder where his submissive Emily and Edward talked animatedly on the loveseat across the room. "I guess you are right."

Sam Uley was a professor of anthropology at Northwestern. I met him through Victoria at one of the many university functions I'd attended over the years. He was a kind and honest man, and Dominant. He'd had many submissives under the age of twenty-five, so he really had no business in calling me out on Edward's age; even less so since my friend had settled down a couple of years ago with Emily, who was in fact only a year older than Edward.

The party had barely started when Edward and I had arrived. Victoria had greeted us at the door, and James had offered us some refreshments. Since Victoria was the hostess, I couldn't speak with her for too long, but luckily I spotted Sam across the room and wasted no time in introducing Edward.

_Edward_... that boy had surpassed all of my expectations.

I had prepared him for this evening, knowing there would be certain level of formality at this party. He was very mindful of his position, just as I had told him to be, and always went out of his way to serve me first. He always stood one step behind me to my right with his legs shoulder width apart, hands behind the back, each hand grasping the opposite forearm, and his head cast down and eyes on the floor. He never addressed anyone until I gave him permission to do so, and, when he answered questions, he was humble and respectful.

We'd attended a demonstration given by Sam on temperature play. At the end of the scene, Edward had lightly tapped my shoulder, a clear sign that he had questions. I had taken him to one of the private rooms and discussed the scene. He was very open to the idea, but I told him we needed to work up to the level that Sam and Emily had reached. He thanked me for answering all of his questions, and we went back to the party.

My shibari demonstration wouldn't be until midnight, so when Sam asked to speak with me, I gave Edward permission to go to the submissive room with Emily.

It wasn't really a separate room. Victoria's home was large and had two sitting rooms divided by glass doors. The bigger one was known as the Dominants' room. The bar was set here (submissives weren't allowed to consume alcohol) and had several leather sofas around long rectangular coffee tables with small pillows set on the floor upon which the submissives could kneel. Right behind the bar, the glass doors were open wide, and you could see clearly into the next room. That was the submissives' room. The room had a less formal feeling to it. It had small square coffee tables and plush loveseats and couches, and there were several small food platters scattered around with pitchers of water and glasses.

I saw Edward sipping his soda. He noticed me looking at him, and I winked. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to talk to Emily and Leah, who had just joined them.

A hand clapped my shoulder, and I was greeted by none other than Jacob Black.

"Damn, Cullen. New boy toy?"

I chuckled and shook his hand. "Good evening, Jacob. You could say that."

"Mmm... He is very pretty."

I shook my head, knowing exactly where he was going with that comment.

Sam groaned, "Don't bother, Black. I already asked, and he said no."

Jacob gave him a cocky smile. "My apologies, Uley, but you see... Cullen and I go way back."

"It doesn't matter. I don't like to share what's mine," I said firmly.

Jacob's eyes went wide, and he gaped at me. "Since when?"

"Since he's wearing _MY_ collar."

Jacob's head snapped to where his submissive Leah and Edward were talking. His mouth popped open, no doubt catching sight of the collar Edward was wearing.

Sam snickered, "I think you shocked him the most, Carlisle."

Jacob shook his head and turned back to look at me. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I meant no disrespect. It's just that... well... I honestly never thought I'd see the day..."

Sam raised his hand. "Me either." I frowned, and he shrugged. "Sorry, Carlisle, but it's the honest truth. You are very well known for always having more than one submissive at your beck and call. I didn't even know you actually _owned_ a collar."

I waved them off, knowing this was exactly the kind of response I should have expected. "I actually didn't own one. I had to order it for tonight."

Jacob scrutinized me for a minute. "He is more than just your submissive, isn't he?"

Sam smiled and then looked back at me, waiting for my answer.

I breathed in and ran a hand threw my hair. "I actually don't know."

Jacob snickered. "Oh, I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, aggravated by his comment.

"Carlisle, my dear friend and mentor... I spent two years under your tutelage, and you even introduced me to my Leah. I know you as much as - if not more than - Victoria does. I can see it in your eyes." He drew me away from Sam and continued in a low voice. "You've been pushing people away for too long, Carlisle. I know you've been hurt, and I curse Henry every day for what he did to you. But don't be afraid to take the leap; trust me when I tell you that the euphoria of the fall is worth getting a little bit hurt."

I was stunned by Jacob's words. I had no idea what to say to him. I had known Jacob for years, and he had never spoken to me with so much emotion. Yes, I had been hurt by Henry when he decided that the lifestyle was not for him. Our relationship was doomed the moment I discovered his nature was not really submissive at all. Was I unconsciously taking in submissives who offered me no type of commitment on purpose? I didn't think so, but now hearing Jacob voice his concerns... I really didn't know what to think.

Before I could form an answer, we were interrupted by Sam, whose face had suddenly gone pale.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, looking around to see what had bothered him.

"Tanya and Irina are here."

I cursed internally and looked over to where I had last seen Edward. I sighed in relief when I saw him still talking to Emily.

Jacob rounded on me, "Carlisle, please tell me you alerted your boy about them."

"No, Vicky said they were in Russia."

Sam drank the last of his scotch. "I guess they came home for the holidays."

"I need to get Edward."

"I'm off to get Leah. I think I saw her going to the bathroom..."

"And I need to get Emily. See you later, gentlemen," Sam shook hands with both of us and gave me a pointed look. "And better tell your boy about the Wicked Witches of the East."

"I will."

I quickly made my way to the submissive room. I panicked when I couldn't spot Edward right away, but then I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Victoria talking to an enraged Tanya and nervous-looking Edward.

_What the hell?_

I was furious. It seemed Tanya had a problem with my pet, and, instead of talking to me, she went straight to the Mistress of the House. Edward saw me coming and looked at me with fear, but I quickly shook my head, letting him know my anger was not directed at him. He seemed to relax a little, but still looked a little apprehensive.

As soon as I reached the group, I barely spared a glance at Tanya, choosing to address my friend only. "Victoria, is there problem with Edward?"

She shook her head, but, before she could reply, Tanya's voice interrupted us.

"Yes, there's a problem. Your boy toy here was disrespectful!"

I quirked an eyebrow and chuckled, not believing a word she said. With a cold glare at her I replied, "Really? Well, let me tell you, Ms. Denali, my submissive has shown impeccable behavior all evening." I look back at Edward and added proudly, "I've even been complimented on it."

Edward's head was down, but I saw the small smile that tugged at the edge of his lips at my last comment.

_Yes, Edward. You've made me very proud tonight._

Tanya scoffed. "If he's so well trained, then why the hell did he not answer me when I asked him a question?"

"First of all, he's not allowed to address any Dominant without my permission first. Second, I assume Edward was in the submissive room. I know there is certain liberty in that room, but I told Edward to follow my command no matter where he was. And finally, what the fuck were you doing cornering _my collared sub _in a room you have no business being in?"

Tanya gaped at me but quickly snapped out of it. "I was giving Irina some last instructions-"

I barked a bitter laugh, not buying her lame excuse. "Instructions? If your submissive had been properly trained, then she should know that the submissive room is a place for her to speak and act freely with decorum and respect; she would know to always keep an eye out for her Dominant and to always cater to your every need. And if you, Ms. Denali, had done a good job at her training, you would be aware of all this, since Victoria always forwards us the proper protocol for her House."

Tanya gritted her teeth. "I wasn't sure I was going to come here until yesterday and I-"

I had enough and quickly stopped her with my hand. "Save it, _Tanya_," I sneered. "We both know you were in the submissive room looking for another pain slut for you to get your rocks off on and ended up harassing my submissive."

"Excuse me?" she shrieked, and I almost needed to cover my ears at the high pitch of her voice. "Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like this?"

Victoria stepped up. "He is my mentor and one of the senior Dominants in this House. I'm afraid I'm gonna ask you to leave, Tanya. You knew the rules, and you have broken them for the last time."

Tanya laughed anxiously, "Victoria, we are old friends-"

"Let me rephrase that." Victoria took a step closer and stood at her full height. "Leave. Now. That's an order from the Mistress of this House."

I didn't wait for her to leave before turning around to face Edward. "Follow me."

"Yes, Master."

I softly closed the door. This was not how I wanted to use the private room again, but I knew Edward would have questions after his encounter with Tanya.

I motioned for him to sit on the small couch in front of the window, while I sat in front of him on the armchair on the other side of the coffee table.

"First of all, I would like you to know that you are not in trouble and that you may speak freely, but with the proper respect."

He nodded.

"Good boy. Now, I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

He sighed and then cleared his throat. "Okay... Well, I was talking with Emily and Leah. They were very nice. Suddenly Leah stood up and excused herself to go to the bathroom. It was then that I saw Mistress Denali and Irina walk into the room." He shifted in his seat a little, a clear sign he was nervous. "Um, well, she approached me and asked me my name, who I had come with, and whether I liked it rough."

I gritted my teeth. Tanya had been completely out of line! If Vicky hadn't asked her to leave, I would've left with Edward immediately.

"I followed your orders, Master. I remained silent and in the position you instructed me to take in front of a Dominant, but she wouldn't let up and then she saw my collar... Um, well... she said that it didn't matter what I thought, since you always shared your pets."

I sighed and again cursed Tanya. "Look at me, my pet." When he made eye contact I continued. "You have to know that I'd never do anything that I haven't first discussed with you, my submissive. Tanya's assumption was based on former agreements, which were nothing like what you and I have."

"I know, Master. I trust you."

_I trust you._

With those three words I knew we were okay; yet, I couldn't help but notice something in Edward's posture that concerned me.

"Is there something wrong, my boy? You are free to ask me anything in this room."

Edward shifted in his seat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Mistress Denali's pet... she had, um, well...," he mumbled something I didn't catch.

"Can you say that again, my boy?"

He sighed and rubbed his thighs. "She had a - Um, she had scars... on her torso and back."

I sat back and sighed. I should've known he'd have questions about that.

I stood up and walked around the coffee table to sit down next to him. "My boy, did that scare you?"

"A little," he confessed in a shaky voice.

I nodded and gently put my hand on his neck, rubbing soothingly. "You have to know, my pet, that there are different kinds of Masters and Mistresses out there. What we have is a BDSM relationship, but what Tanya and Irina have is strictly S&M. Tanya is a sadist and Irina, a masochist. Although I'm completely against hurting submissives badly enough to leave permanent marks on their bodies, the same cannot be said of Tanya and Irina." I took his chin in my hand and raised his face so I could look into his eyes. "Know, my pet, that you are precious to me, and I cherish your submission. I would never, ever hurt you like that. I swear."

I kissed his lips softly, letting him know that what I had said was nothing but the truth. My eager boy kissed me back tenfold, but before I could loose myself in the pleasure that I knew his mouth and body could give me, I pulled back.

"I think maybe we should leave and postpone our scene..."

"NO!" I jumped back at his little outburst. "I mean, no please, Master. I think - no, I _want_ to do that scene with you. I want them to see... well, I want to show _them_that I'm the right submissive for you, Sir."

"You don't have to prove anything-"

"I know, Master. I guess I also want to prove it to myself, that I'm worthy of your dominance and praise. Also, we haven't been in a playroom in months, and I need it. I need my Master."

Yes, I could see it in his eyes he meant it, and my God, I needed it too.

"Very well. Just know that I won't go easy on you, my pet."

"I'm counting on it, Master."

I smirked, kissed him hard on those damn delectable lips of his, and then stood up. He was breathing hard, his eyes shining with anticipation.

I gave him my hand. "Then let's not waste any more time, shall we?"

_**~PTiC~**_

"What color are we, my pet?"

Edward panted, suspended in the air by the ropes I had tied on his wrists, torso, and ankles.

"Green, Master," he breathed out loudly enough for everyone to hear.

He'd had orgasms twice already, but his cock was still hard and standing. He hadn't ejaculated yet, and I could bet his balls were starting to hurt.

I leaned near his ear. "Can you orgasm one more time for me, my pet?" I whispered.

Edward nodded; he didn't even hesitate.

"Very well."

I gave him a minute to get his breathing back to normal and then turned on the egg I had placed inside of him, elevating him one more foot above the ground. I checked the ropes, making sure they weren't causing damage to my boy's skin. I circled him once while I played with the speed of the vibrating egg.

Edward didn't make a sound, following my earlier command. He bit his lips when I set the egg at its highest speed, but he remained silent. He was sweating bullets; his body glistened with it. His muscles were tight and coiled, begging for the release he so much wanted.

I knew it wouldn't take too much for him to orgasm again, and I frankly wanted to finish him so I cold fuck him properly. I adjusted my straining cock and turned off the egg, causing a shudder to rock through my pet.

"My boy, you have done so well tonight. You are free to orgasm at any time."

I turned the egg back on at full speed just as he screamed, "Thank you, MASTER!", the last word almost sounding like a growl. I snapped one of the ropes around his pecs over his nipples, and that was all it took. His body convulsed, his orgasm overtaking him, his cock was leaking pre-cum like a faucet, but he didn't ejaculate.

"My good pet," I praised as I helped him come down from the euphoria.

I located Victoria amongst the audience and nodded in her direction. She quickly stood up and emptied the room.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I quickly took off my pants, hissing when my cock was finally free. It felt like I had been hard for hours, even though my pet had serviced me just a few minutes ago.

I put on a condom and stroked my cock with more lube.

I stood between Edward's legs and slowly removed the egg from his hole.

"I'm going to fuck you now, my pet." I took off his blindfold. "Watch me reward you with my cock, and feel free to be very vocal about it."

He smiled, "Thank you, Master..."

I snapped the ropes over his nipples again; his loud moans and whimpers echoing inside the now-empty room. I teased his hole with the head of my cock, pushing just enough for my head to enter him. He whimpered wantonly, and, when I bent down to lick his cock, he snapped.

"PLEASE, MASTER! I NEED YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!"

In one swift move, I buried my cock all the way in him. Edward screamed out, and I growled. "So fucking tight!"

"More, please... Master, more!"

I hooked my hands over his shoulders. "My greedy, good pet," I taunted, and I pulled out slowly. "Let me hear how much you like my cock," I whispered as I leaned over Edward and brought my lips to his, thrusting inside him again hard and fast, using the ropes to give me momentum to pull out and thrust again as hard as before, and then I stopped.

"Master, please..." Edward moaned for me to continue. He fisted his hands, his knuckles turning white with the exertion.

I pushed all the way inside him again and reached around to pull his ass cheeks apart to push inside him deeper. I pulled my lips from his and threw my head back. He was so tight it felt like he was squeezing my cock. I couldn't resist pulling out all the way to the head and slamming back inside.

Edward arched his back as he cried out, and I knew I had hit his prostate then.

I pulled out and slammed back inside in the same spot. Edward's legs trembled as he cried out again and again each time I thrust inside him as hard as I could. My head was spinning, so I clamped my eyes closed, trying to hold out as long as I could.

I couldn't help moaning as I thrust into him. I knew I was going to fall over the edge soon.

"Come for me, my pet," I moaned as I once again captured his lips with my own. I thrust my tongue in his mouth and tasted the deliciousness that was all Edward. My hips were bucking wildly, thrusting in and out of him.

Suddenly, Edward ripped his mouth from mine and threw his head back. "Master!" he cried out as his body tensed and his cock exploded all over his chest.

The power of his orgasm around my cock felt so good. I thrust two more times before I threw my head back and screamed as my own orgasm took me. I shot deep inside the condom over and over again. I collapsed on Edward's chest not caring that his come was all over him.

I took a minute to compose myself and then pulled out carefully. Edward hissed at the movement and I knew I had to do some aftercare on him. I set him down on the ground and carefully started removing the ropes around his body, massaging the spots with some of the cream I had brought from home and making sure his skin wasn't too raw. Edward hadn't said a word, but his face was calm and content as he tried to bring his breathing back to normal. He then opened his eyes and gave me a lazy smile.

I kissed his soft lips, then pushed myself up and stood, extending my hand to Edward. "Come, my pet. Let's get cleaned up so we can go home."

The ride home was filled with conversation. I'd taken Edward out of Victoria's house as soon as we were dressed. I only managed to say goodbye to Victoria and then left as quickly and politely as I could.

Once we got home, I dragged Edward to my bedroom where I rode him for hours, feeling the need to be connected to him. It wasn't the first time I had ridden him, but it was the first time he and I had fucked on my bed. No, we didn't fuck... I made love to him, even though he didn't have any idea of what was going on.

When Edward was picking up his clothes to go back to his room, I almost invited him to sleep in my bed, but chickened out at the last minute and cursed myself for not having the guts to say the words out loud. Later that night as I lay alone in my bed, I knew things had to change between us.

I wanted more, and playtime was not enough. I wanted all of him.

I could only hope he would want me, too.

_**~PTiC~**_

"_Airports have canceled all flights because of the storm. Authorities have closed most major highways across the mid-west and have warned that most roadways in Chicago are impassable-"_

Edward turned off the T.V. as I took a seat next to him on my living room couch.

"I guess that means I'm stuck," he commented, eating his cereal.

I picked up my mug of coffee and took a sip. "So it seems."

"I hope you don't mind if I crash here for a couple more days."

I shook my head. "No, it will be fine. I'd rather you be safe and warm here."

"Thank you. Maybe I can do some housework to repay you?"

I chuckled. "No need for that, my boy."

"I want to, Sir."

I shook my head again; he was always so eager to please. "Very well..." I said, unable to deny him something as simple as housework. "Can you cook, Mr. Masen?"

He laughed. "College kid here, Dr. Cullen. Momma said I had to learn unless I was thinking of starving in New York. God forbid her first born ever ate take out!"

I smiled at his cadence. It was times like this when Edward really looked like the nineteen-year-old college kid he was. His hair was rumpled, his eyes still a little swollen from sleep. He wore only a wrinkled white tank and a pair of long flannel pants, his feet were bare, and he was eating his sugar-loaded cereal eagerly.

He looked adorable.

And yes, I knew exactly what those kind of thoughts meant.

_I was falling for this boy._

_Hard and fast._

The irony of that last phrase was not lost on me.

"Okay, then you can make dinner. I don't usually have a big lunch, just a sandwich or soup, but I always eat something more substantial for dinner. The kitchen is well stocked, so you have free rein, just don't cook anything with almonds. I'm allergic."

He saluted and grinned broadly. "Duly noted, Sir."

I kissed him on the lips - I couldn't fucking resist - and then stood up. "I'll be in the music room."

The day was spent in comfortable companionship. At noon, Edward brought me a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup. I kissed him in thanks and went back to work.

Later that night, I was working on a new composition, completely absorbed in the musical piece I was playing on the piano. I didn't hear Edward walk into the room until I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"That's beautiful," he commented, his voice soft and low.

I kept playing, feeling inspired by his presence. The song took on a sensual note when his hands started to explore my back and chest.

"Keep playing," he whispered in my ear.

My breathing hitched when I felt him sit behind me, his hands started unbuttoning my shirt.

"What are you-"

"Shh... let me do this for you, Sir."

I continued playing while Edward kissed my ear and then left open mouthed kisses all over my neck and shoulder. My shirt, now completely open on the front, pooled on my elbows and his hands wasted no time in exploring my chest and abs. His left hand played with my nipple piercing while the other traced the edge of my jeans.

The song I was playing suddenly morphed into an R&B piece I had been listening to lately.

Unexpectedly, Edward started singing in my ear.

"_Don't know where to go, production is slow.  
Have life of a star, contained in a jar.  
If I lay my head, down on your knee,  
pretend I'm your lover..."_

His voice was soulful and so sensual. I wanted to hear more. He started unbuttoning my jeans, but I stopped him. "Keep singing."

"_Think about me, the things you don't see, things we take away.  
Baby look at my face, no one can lie like a lover..._

_If I turn away, baby look at my face, no one can lie like a lover..."_

I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I stopped playing, turned around, and kissed him.

The kiss was slow and sensual, so unlike the other times I had kissed him before. I took my time to savor the taste of his lips, his neck, the little hollow of his throat, and his collarbone. I picked him up, set him on top of my piano, and undressed him slowly. I removed his sweat pants and boxers while I pushed him back against the top of the piano.

"Oh, God..." he moaned when I grabbed his cock in my hand.

I had never gone down on a sub outside of a scene. I had used fellatio as a form of stimulation and teasing, but in that moment I wanted nothing more than to suck Edward dry. I wanted him to cum in my mouth like I'd never wanted anything in my life before.

I kissed down his chest, taking my time nibbling the sexy V on his hips.

"Sir?"

"Shh... let me do this for you," I said, using his words from before.

He gasped when he felt my tongue tease the head of his cock. "Shit!"

He lifted his head to look at me. Without taking my eyes off of his, I engulfed the head completely. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his head hit the surface of the piano with a soft 'thump.' I ran my tongue over his length, sucking the head after every pass. He lay on top of the piano, fisting his hair and murmuring obscenities while I brought him over and over to the brink, only to pull back.

"Please, please, please, please..."

I finally gave him what he wanted and sucked him all the way into my mouth, the head hitting the back of my throat. I pulled his balls with one hand, and with the other I pressed outside of his hole.

That was all he needed.

"Fuck! Cumming!" he screamed and threw his head back moaning loudly; his hands fisted my hair and yelled a stream of curses that would put any sailor to shame.

I swallowed every drop he gave me, humming and moaning. I finally released him with a loud 'pop' and stood up. He looked absolutely beautiful. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth hung open as he tried to catch his breath.

Edward opened his eyes and gave me a lazy smile. He then sat up and crashed his lips against mine, moaning when he tasted himself on my tongue.

"What was that?" he asked as he peppered kisses all over my neck and collarbone.

God, I wished I could've answered that question honestly, but I was afraid to scare him away. I knew for certain in that moment that I wanted more from him but he would be leaving in a couple of days and I wanted to have more time to talk about my feelings and thoughts about our relationship. So, choosing to postpone what could be a very awkward conversation, I said, "A belated Christmas present."

Edward smirked. "Well, then..." He started unbuttoning my jeans. "Allow me to reciprocate, Sir."

That night as I paced inside my bedroom, I decided that the next time I met with Edward, I would tell him about my feelings. I would first ask him to share my bed, and then I would talk to him the next morning. I wanted to make it special and take him far away. I knew his next vacation was going to be spring break. I could wait, and in fact, that time was perfect for me to set everything up.

The next morning, Edward found out that the flights were back on and managed to get a ticket to New York. I took him to the airport and kissed him goodbye near the security check. He gave me a confused smile, since I'd never actually kissed him in such a public place before, but left after rolling his eyes and winking at me.

The moment I returned to my apartment, I made a few phone calls and thought long about how I was going to do this. Of one thing was certain; I had to show him that I wanted to be not only his Dominant, but also his partner. In order to show him, I knew I had to take him somewhere special to me.

It was time for me to remodel the attic of my Brazilian home.

* * *

**_The song Edward and Carlisle played is called _****"Lover"****_ performed by the band _****Sweetback****_._**


	7. FEELINGS

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I did come up with the plot. Plot that gave me naughty dreams for the entire month of December… Good times… *sighs***_

_**Summary: **__Arrogant, talented and young Edward Masen discovers he doesn't need to be in control all the time, and Dr. Cullen will show him how simple following orders can be._

_**Warnings: **__SLASH/BDSM/LANGUAGE/NSFW/GRAPHIC LEMONS_

_**AN:** FINAL CHAPTER! Everyone ready? ;)_

* * *

_**FEELINGS**_

* * *

"Pet, as much as I enjoy your beautiful lips wrapped around my cock, I'd rather have it up your ass, NOW!"

He moved me easily, changing positions, showing how experienced he was. The restraints of the swing creaked, the sound echoed in the room along with my harsh pants and small whimpers. I felt like my skin was on fire waiting for him to enter me, waiting for him to show me what he could do to my body.

I was ready, so fucking ready.

It was no longer want, but a deep need for him to finally take me, possess me, mark me. . .

Dominate me.

I felt his hands tighten their grip on my hips. The new position opened me completely for him, my legs wide open and my back parallel the floor. My arms were still tied to my back, the roughness of the ropes leaving a hot trail on my skin.

Master played with the plug he'd inserted in my ass this morning, making me gasp in surprise, so sensitive to the slightest touch. I quickly closed my mouth, my lips pressed in a hard line. The last thing I wanted was to disobey him and earn a punishment.

"Tut, tut, tut… Should I gag you, my boy? Since you seem incapable of staying quiet!"

I shook my head quickly; he knew I didn't like to be gagged, so he only used it as punishment.

"Mmm . . . be sure I _will_ gag you, my pet. I want so much to enjoy our first full weekend, so _you better behave_."

I was nodding through the whole time he spoke. I had been so eager to finally be what I never really knew that I needed.

To be his pet, his toy, his boy.

His submissive.

This was the first time we would be Master and pet during a whole weekend.

I'd wanted it so badly for so long. I pushed for it for weeks until he finally agreed to have a two day test.

I passed the test with flying colors.

So, three weeks after that, I had spring break and Master had a free week as well.

He didn't hesitate and booked us flight to his private island in Brazil. His father had bought it for his mother on their 50th wedding anniversary and Carlisle inherited it when they passed away a few years ago. The first thing he did was to remodel the place and add an attic, where we were now currently having our playtime.

"Very well, pet."

He removed the plug from my hole and then thrust hard and fast to the hilt in one swift motion.

"Fuck!" Master growled at the same time I threw my head back and bit my tongue, holding back my scream.

He started thrusting slow and hard first, the swing giving the momentum he needed to push his cock in and out almost violently. We'd both been on the edge for such a long time. I dug my heels into his ass - not controlling, just letting him know how much I loved having his dick inside of me.

He snapped.

It was a fast pace then.

He fucked me, hard.

In and out, over and over again.

Never stopping, never relenting.

Damn, he was a fucking machine.

He grabbed my cock and started jerking me off.

Again, I rolled my hips, grinding into him. He responded by pushing back.

Again, again, and again.

Sweat beaded down my temples and I could feel my orgasm approaching. I went over a symphony in my head, trying to hold back my climax. I was half way over it when he pulled my balls and I felt his teeth bite down my nipple.

I was biting my lips so hard; I could swear I tasted blood.

He liked pushing me, seeing how much I could take.

I was shaking and panting from holding back my orgasm. I couldn't even think anymore, the need to cum too great to be ignored. I trashed my head from side to side; tears were streaming down my temples, mixing with my sweat.

_Please… please… please…_

He kept the same pace, hard and fast and then . . .

"Cum, my pet—NOW!"

And then we were coming.

And coming.

And coming.

My head was tipped back, my spine straight and my mouth open in a silent scream. My inner muscles squeezed his cock, milking him. Black and white spots covered my vision and I stopped breathing as I came all over his hand.

I woke up the next morning with a start, having no clue how I'd gotten to bed. Carlis—I mean, Master had literally fucked me stupid last night, and I was pretty sure I'd passed out while still being tied down and in the swing. I sighed and stretched my legs, feeling my muscles flex and waiting to see if I would cramp if I stood to go to the bathroom. I felt something move next to me and I snapped my head up.

My mouth dropped when I saw Master sleeping soundly next to me. He was on his stomach, facing the other way, and a white sheet covered his lower half. It left me dumbfounded. He'd told me at the beginning of our arrangement that he had never let any of his submissives sleep in the same bed as he.

I should be on the floor!

_Oh shit!_

Did I crawl into his bed without his knowledge?

Fuck! I couldn't remember. I sat up and looked down at the floor, searching for the pallet that I'd gotten used to sleep in, but found nothing of the sort.

Confused, I looked back at Master's sleeping form only to find him watching me silently.

Instincts he had drill in me over the last year kicked in.

I frantically scrambled out of the bed and kneeled next to it with my head down, arms crossed against my back, and knees spread wide.

My heart thumped out of control in my chest. I opened my mouth to wish him a good morning, but snapped it shut, not remembering if he had giving me permission to speak freely.

Fuck, how did I get so distracted?

I didn't want to be punished!

"Edward, calm down."

I frowned, he never called me Edward.

When we were together during playtime he always called me _pet_ or _boy_.

Shit! What the hell was going on?

"Edward, please come back to the bed. We need to talk."

I loosened my position on the floor and gazed up.

Carli- I mean, Master was sitting with his back against the headboard, a small smile on his lips.

I nodded, confused by his sudden change.

We were never more than Master and pet ever since I signed that contract, even though in the last couple of months I'd started to feel more for him than I should have.

My emotions were so close to the surface by now that it'd become difficult for me to hide them. That was when I had come up with the idea of always using a blindfold during playtime. I'd lied to Master about how much I enjoyed it, so he wouldn't see those emotions in my eyes.

"Edward, we are no longer in Master and pet mode. Please, get on the bed."

I climbed back on the bed but sat on the edge by his feet, wanting to see his face.

He gave me a tentative smile and sat up a bit straighter. "Edward, last night . . . I can't even express what last night was for me. I got a good scare when you passed out on me."

"I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my boy." He ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up from me. "It's just that I might've panicked a little bit."

"What do you mean?"

"I was practically planning a way to take you to the nearest hospital after I cut off all the ropes."

I gasped, "You—you cut ALL the ropes?"

"Like I said, I panicked."

I was shocked yet again.

He'd never had to cut the ropes before, he was always in control and so methodical with them. Till last night, he'd never had an accident. His technique was impeccable. The worst that had happened were a few rope burns, nothing really serious. He must've been freaking out, seeing me passed out on the swing, fearing he had pulled the wrong rope . . . Jesus!

I had heard of accidental asphyxiation and even castration, but with him that was never a concern.

He was always in control; yet he cut the ropes, for me.

"Once I freed you from the bindings, I carried you here and then—you started mumbling and snoring a little bit." He smirked.

I blushed, looking down in embarrassment, knowing full well I tended to speak in my sleep.

"You said my name."

I peeked under my eyelashes, not knowing what this was all about.

"You never say my name, Edward."

"That's not true, I-"

Then it clicked, I'd actually never called him Carlisle out loud. For me he was always Dr. Cullen, Master, or Sir. I only called him Carlisle in my head.

"At first, I thought it was because of our contract. Being Master and pet 24/7 was something I'd always done, something I'd always felt comfortable with. Until I met you . . ."

"I don't understand."

He raised his hand. "Wait, let me say this. Please?"

He said _please._

I could only nod.

"When we first started our relationship, I thought you were just a curious boy trying to find out more about his sexuality. I had seen the submissive nature in you since day one; you hide it pretty well behind the arrogant know-it-all you tend to be. Remember when we went to that play party in Chicago after Christmas?"

I nodded.

My parents had decided to take a cruise for the holidays, since both my sister and I had plans to stay at our respective universities, Alice in L.A and me in New York. After finding out that all of my friends were leaving the city, I sent an email to Carlisle asking him about his plans during the holidays, since I was free to go wherever I wanted. He told me to meet him in Chicago and to make sure I was ready for playtime, which actually meant for me to have a haircut and shave everywhere.

Chicago had been unbelievable. I was surprised when he told me about the play party and even more surprised when he showed me what I would be wearing for it. I was just happy that it was an indoor party, because with the winter Chicago weather I doubted my cock and balls wouldn't have frozen over. The party itself had been an eye-opener. I noticed how the other Doms held a great respect for Carlisle, and I got a few nasty glares from many of the subs.

Apparently, Carlisle was a hot commodity, and it was well known around the community that he liked to have more than one sub at his beck and call. Until me . . . When we first talked about our arrangement, sharing had been a hard limit for me, something that he didn't even hesitate to agree to when I told him that I didn't share nor did I want to be shared. My main argument had been health issues, but deep down I knew it was because my attraction for Carlisle was so strong that I'd probably go insane with jealousy if he made me watch him with another man.

I never gave much thought about how Carlisle was as a Dom before I arrived into his life, and I honestly didn't care. The past was the past and had no effect whatsoever on our relationship. The only time I'd allowed myself to talk about his past was when he told me that the Dom that had trained him was the one to gift him the Fazioli. That night though, hearing all the subs asking constantly for a shared playtime with me and Carlisle put me on edge. It took a lot of self-control, but I managed to behave like the submissive that Carlisle had trained me to be.

He later did a shibari demonstration on me, and then flogged me for ten minutes straight. The flogging helped me get into the proper mindset and we spent the rest of the hour playing. I got a lot of compliments on my ability to hold back from ejaculating, something Carlisle had taught me during my training. I could orgasm at least three times before the need to ejaculate became too strong.

That night, after the play party was the first time we fucked in his bed.

"I wanted you to sleep with me that night."

I was floored. I looked up at him, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open.

He snickered and slowly closed my mouth for me, giving me a knowing look.

I smirked, but then sobered up quickly. "I don't understand. Why didn't you ask me that night?"

He gave me rueful smile. "I wasn't sure if you wanted our relationship to change like that. I honestly thought it was a spur of the moment type of thing, but the next time we were together, the same thought of having you in my bed came to my mind. I think I was scared."

I scoffed, "Of what?"

He cupped my cheek, the action so tender and sweet that it had me hoping for what I had wanted for so long, yet it made me so scared at the same time.

"See," he whispered, giving me a small smile, "I can see it in your eyes now, my sweet boy. The same fear you're feeling was what held me back all this time, but not anymore, Edward. I want you, not only as my submissive, but as my lover, my partner, and my companion. I want everything with you, because what I feel right now is beyond just attraction. I care about you, Edward, so _so_ much. . . It's like a deep need to have you in my life. I never knew what falling in love was like until I met you, my Edward."

All the feelings that I'd been carrying for months were so raw and strong. They all came bubbling to the surface so fast that I couldn't stop the tears that flowed after his declaration.

"Don't cry, sweet boy."

I cupped his face with both of my hands and scrambled to straddle him, thrilled that I was free to touch him the way I had wanted for so long. I kissed him softly, feeling him kiss me back with the same intensity.

I was so happy.

We kissed languidly for a few minutes, but then I pulled back and lock my eyes in his. "_Carlisle_, I want that so much. I want to be yours in every way possible, to make love with you every morning, and for you to tie me down at night. I want everything you said and more. I-I love you, Carlisle."

He sighed, resting his forehead against mine, smiling. His eyes were open and so full of the same emotion that I was sure was in mine as well.

"I love you, too, Edward. I'm yours as long as you want me."

I smiled. "Forever?"

He chuckled, "Eager, greedy, pretty, sweet boy."

He kissed me passionately, whispering 'forever' over and over again against my heated skin.

That night, after our declarations, we made love for the first time.

That was the night when everything changed for me.

Not only did I have a wonderful Master who would take care of all my needs; I had gained a lover who would be there for me no matter what. Our start might not have been conventional, and we might not have an easy road ahead of us—in fact, I was expecting a lot of obstacles— not only because of our age difference and our gender, but also because of our chosen lifestyle. No matter what the road ahead of us brought, I knew we will be able to get through everything, together.

* * *

_**~ The End~**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, h**__**opefully you enjoyed this little naughty story.**_ Big smooches to all of you that reviewed the first time this was posted. In case FF police decides to pull it again, I won't repost here, but you can always find it on TWCS and FictionPad (links on my profile) or don't be shy and PM, I'll be happy to share the PDF to anyone that requests it. 

_**Big thanks to my betas: MaverickWrit, Nails233 and ButterflyBetty. You girls have taught me so much! I cannot even express how thankful I am for having met you. I flove you all!**_

_**The sequel will start posting in March. I know I said February, but I'm trying to fast track to graduation and well... my classes are kicking my ass. But in any case, this sequel **__**will be dedicated to my fellow SoTP and my girl Domie for their amazing support and encouragement.**_

_****__**Here's a little something to tie you up in the mean time ;)**_

**_Twists & Knots by MinaWritesSlash_**

**_Summary: _**_Tie Me Down Sequel. Edward Masen and Carlisle Cullen are talented, young, and in love, but for the past three years, their busy schedules and constant touring has put a strain on their relationship—not to mention cutting down their playtime. A chance to work together may be exactly what they need to make them stronger, or it can be the opportunity someone has been waiting for to break them apart for good._

**_Warnings: _**_SLASH/BDSM/LANGUAGE/NSFW/GRAPHIC LEMONS  
_

_**Add me to your alerts, but if you don't want to I'll make sure to post a note here once I start posting the sequel.**_

_**That's all you need to know. Thank you for reading.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**~Mina**_


End file.
